


Ein Rascheln im Dunkeln

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstilzchen wacht in einer neuen Welt auf, nachdem der Fluch aktiviert wurde und untersucht die neuen Erinnerungen, die dort auf ihn warten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Rascheln im Dunkeln

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Rustling in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357780) by [Bad_Faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/pseuds/Bad_Faery). 



> Spoiler für Episode 1x12 "Skin Deep", zu dem ist "Belle" in Golds Erinnerungen fünfzehn. Zusammen mit dem nicht ganz echten, aber doch vorhandenen Szenen mit einer Minderjährigen, gibt es Hinweise auf den Tod eines Charakters und Selbstmord.

Der Fluch war wirklich ziemlich faszinierend, dachte er als er das komfortable Haus erkundete, in dem er an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war. Rumpelstilzchen erkannte den Großteil des Hausrats als Gegenstände, die einst im Dark Castle gewesen waren, wenngleich in leicht abgewandelter Form, genauso wie auch er selbst wiedererkennbar war, wenn auch weniger grau und mehr auf Hochglanz gebracht.  
  
Regina hatte den Teil ihrer Vereinbarung eingehalten und ihm mit das beliefert, was sie als das Drumherum für ein gutes Leben ansah. Mr. Gold hatte wundervolle Besitztümer, eine wirklich obszöne Menge an Geld und ein Großteil der Stadtbewohner stand in seiner Schuld. Er hatte außerdem keine Freunde, keine Familie und niemanden, der sich darum scheren würde, sollte er eines Tages einen schweren Herzinfekt erleiden. Letzteres überraschte ihn nicht, da Regina persönlichen Beziehungen nie sonderlich viel Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. In seiner Zelle hatte er gehofft, dass der Fluch seinen Erschaffer verstehen würde und ihm das geben würde, was er in Wirklichkeit haben wollte: einen herzzerreißend mutigen vierzehnjährigen Jungen, der aufgeregt darüber erzählte, was er in der Schule gemacht hatte und eine wunderschöne Brünette mit lachenden blauen Augen, die ihn neckend aus seinen dunklen Phasen herauslockte mit Küssen, die so häufig waren, dass er nie mitzählen musste.  
  
Oh Bae... Oh Belle...  
  
Es schien, dass auch in dieser Welt nichts die Toten zurückholen konnte. Doch der Gedanke an sie löste Wiedererkennen in den neuen Erinnerungen aus, bei denen er noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte sie durchzusehen. Er lehnte sich in Mr. Golds Lieblingssessel zurück und ließ sie vorüberziehen, neugierig wie viel sein neues Leben mit seinem alten gemeinsam hatte.  
  
 _Bae - hier Bailey - sitzt neben ihm im Beifahrersitz, gekleidet in einer zerrissenen Jeans und einem Grunge Rock T-Shirt, welches Gold ihn schon häufig befohlen hat nicht zu tragen. Sie streiten sich - sie streiten sich immer - sein Sohn macht seine Verachtung für die zwielichtigen Geschäftspraktiken seines Vaters deutlich, sagt, dass er sich dafür schämt ihn Vater zu nennen und dass er es verdient im Gefängnis zu verrotten für all das, was er den Freunden seines Sohnes antut. "Es ist kein Wunder, dass Mum weggegangen ist", knurrt er.  
_  
Scharf einatmend, folgte Rumpelstilzchen diesem Faden einer Erinnerung anstatt der aktuellen, da er eine Ablenkung wollte. Die Geschichte fühlte sich wie die Wahrheit an, obwohl sie nie passiert war und seine Seele konnte durch falsche Erinnerungen genauso wie durch echte bluten.  
  
Er war beinahe enttäuscht, dass er nur ein paar diffuse Erinnerungsspuren von einer Ehefrau, die ihren Ehemann und ihren neugeborenen Sohn verließ ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, vorfand. Der Fluch hatte anscheinend wenig Interesse an alten, verblassten Narben, wenn es immer noch blutende Wunden gab, die man erforschen konnte.  
  
 _Bailey schrie immer noch und er schrie zurück, zu sehr damit beschäftigt über das Zeigen von gebührendem Respekt zu schimpfen als das er das Herannahen eines Autos auf der gegenüberliegenden Spur zu bemerken. Der Unfall lässt ihn zurück mit einem kaputten Knie und ohne Kind. Obwohl der Großteil der Stadt zur Beerdigung kommt, nimmt niemand Blickkontakt mit ihm auf. Sie tun es nie wieder.  
_  
Rumpelstilzchen schüttelte sich wie ein Hund und nutzte fast seine gesamte Willenskraft um sich nicht zu übergeben. Die Erinnerung mag nur eine Lüge sein, aber zielte auf seine Gefühle ab wie die Wahrheit und seine echte Vergangenheit war wie durch einen verzerrten Spiegel zu erkennen.  
  
Er war zweigeteilt zwischen dem Wunsch aufzuhören und seine Reserven zu sammeln, bevor er sich der anderen großen Tragödie seines Lebens zuwandte oder es einfach hinter sich bringen zu wollen, wie wenn man einen Verband von krankhafter Haut mit einem Ruck abzog. Schließlich schloss er seine Augen und gab nach, da er sehen musste wie der Fluch Belle verdorben hatte.  
  
 _Niemand begegnet seinem Blick für die elf Jahre bis die fünfzehn Jahre alte Isabelle French in sein Pfandhaus stürzt um ihn ein Angebot zu machen; ihr Vater ist verschuldet und sie alle drei wissen, dass er nicht zahlen kann. Sie hat kein Geld, aber sie ist stark und klug und sicher braucht er etwas Hilfe. Sie strahlt ihn an als er den Deal annimmt und hört nicht auf zu strahlen, selbst als er sie jede Kuriosität im Laden zweimal abstauben lässt und sie anknurrt wie ein Bär mit einem Schnupfen. Sie putzt die Fenster bis sie glänzen, bringt Blumen um den Laden einladender zu machen (und um ihn aufzumuntern, auch wenn sie das nie zugibt) und erzählt über ihre Freunde, Schule und ihr aktuelles Buch. Es dauert nicht mal einen Monat bis er aufhört zu knurren und anfängt zurück zu lächeln, ein jämmerliches, ungeübtes Lächeln, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Lächeln. Sie ist ein Jahr älter als Bailey es war und er sollte sie als Ersatztochter sehen. Er tut es nicht.  
  
Er hebt sein Grollen für Gavin auf, diesen idiotischen großen Jungen, der manchmal kommt um sie nach Hause zu bringen (und sie ihm wegnimmt). Er erzählt ihr Geschichten über weit entfernte Orte, als sie die Schmuckstücke von Staub befreit und alles nur um ihre Aufmerksamkeit für sich zu behalten. Er kann sich nicht an das letzte Mal erinnern als er versucht hat charmant zu sein, aber er versucht es jetzt und sie wird vor Freude rot als er ihr eine perfekte rote Rose überreicht.  
  
Eines Nachts kurz vor dem Feierabend ordnet sie die Schaufensteranlage um und stellt ein Teeservice hin, das sie im Hinterzimmer gefunden hat. Er humpelt zu ihr hinüber und sie merkt nicht, dass er hinter ihr ist bis er etwas sagt. Als sie vor Überraschung aufspringt, fällt ihr eine Teetasse aus der Hand um auf den Holzboden zu landen und am Rand splittert was ab. "Oh nein! Sie war so schön!" Sie sieht aus als hätte jemand ihren Hund erschossen und er kann nicht aufhalten was kommen wird, selbst wenn es darum ginge sein Leben zu retten.  
  
"Es ist nur eine Tasse", murmelt er und seine Hände umfangen die ihre, als sie sie festhält. Als sie zu ihm hochsieht, neigt er seinen Kopf um seine Lippen auf die ihren zu pressen und nimmt sich den Kuss, bei dem er seit Monaten so getan hatte, dass er ihn nicht wollte. Sie ist vollkommen ruhig und zittert wie ein scheues Reh, doch dann fängt sie zaghaft an den Kuss zu erwidern. Er stöhnt bei dem schüchternen Druck ihrer Lippen und seine Arme schlingen sich um sie damit er sie dichter an sich ziehen kann als sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legen und die vergessene Tasse gegen seine Schulter presst.  
  
Sie ist so jung, aber so klug - viel klüger als er - so voll Licht und Lachen und er wird niemals fähig sein sie loszulassen. Sie ist perfekt, sein eigener persönlicher Engel und er ist so sehr in sie verliebt.  
  
Ein wütender Aufschrei reißt sie auseinander und er sieht Moe French, der sie durch das Schaufenster sieht, dass seine Tochter zu beinahe perfekter Transparenz poliert hat. Er schiebt sie hinter sich und versucht sie zu beschützen, aber er hat keinen Anspruch auf sie und ihr Vater zerrt sie nach Hause, während Izzy den ganzen Weg über protestiert und sagt, dass sie verliebt sind und er ihr niemals weh tun würde.  
  
Ihr Vater hält sie im Haus eingesperrt und lässt ihn nicht in ihre Nähe kommen. Er hört das Wort 'pädophil' hinter seinem Rücken zischen egal wohin er geht, aber er ignoriert sie alle, da er einen Plan hat. Izzy wird in einigen Wochen sechszehn sein und er ist nur 45. Das ist nicht zu alt für einen Mann. Sobald sie ihren Geburtstag hatte, würden sie heiraten. Sie würde alt genug sein um zuzustimmen und es würde legal sein. Sie werden diese kleine, miserable Stadt verlassen und niemals zurückkommen. Sie werden die Welt sehen so wie sie es immer gewollt hatte.  
  
Zwei Tage vor ihrem Geburtstag weist ihr Vater sie in die psychiatrische Abteilung ein. Egal wie viele Schulden er versucht zu kassieren, ihm ist es nicht erlaubt sie zu besuchen. Drei Wochen später ist sie tot, erhängt in ihrem Zimmer und Gold verbringt die nächsten fünf Jahre damit zu versuchen und zu versagen sich zu Tode zu trinken. Schließlich verblasst der Skandal aus dem Bewusstsein der Stadt, aber sein Leben ist bereits vorbei. Er bleibt zurück mit der Erinnerung an einen perfekten Kuss und einer angeschlagenen Tasse.  
_  
Die Tasse. Rumpelstilzchen taumelt aus seinem Stuhl hoch in Richtung der Vitrine von der er weiß, dass Mr. Gold dort das Andenken an seine Geliebte aufhebt. Sie steht vorne auf dem obersten Regal, so wie sie es immer tat und er nimmt sie mit zitternden Händen herunter, fährt mit seinem Daumen über den angeschlagenen Rand und die Bewegung allein beruhigt ihn sofort. Er ist nicht schlimmer dran, erinnert er sich erbittert. Bae und Belle waren nicht mehr für ihn verloren als sie es je waren. Was machte es schon, dass seine letzte Hoffnung zerstört worden war?  
  
Er wurde sogar mit neuen Erinnerungen an die Beiden beschenkt - zwar schreckliche Erinnerungen, in denen er sie enttäuschte und verletzte und sie wieder verlor - aber es gab immer noch mehr neue Bilder um sich an Baes Stimme und Belles Lächeln zu erfreuen. Sein Happy End war für immer außerhalb seiner Reichweite, aber der Fluch war so gütig gewesen wie es ihm möglich war. Er hatte seinen meist geschätzten Besitz und brandneue Erinnerungen an die zwei Menschen, die er für immer am meisten lieben würde und dafür war er mitleiderregend dankbar. Es war weniger als er erhofft hatte, aber mehr als er verdiente. Es würde genug sein.  
  
Ende


End file.
